


Paris

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Smut, or well... smut ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Ten years after the war Ginny Transferres to a french quidditch team, and meets a certain blond there...(spoiler, its not draco, because my girl is gay af)





	

**Author's Note:**

> because there is not enough femslash out there

Ginny was looking out on the Seine, standing in front of the huge panorama window of her new apartment. The sun warmed her face, a scent of freshly baked goods found its way to her nose from the kitchen. Being an international quidditch player had it’s perks. 

Living on her own had its perks too. She wasn’t wearing anything but a thin green flannel, her muscled bare legs ending in bare feet firmly planted on her fancy carpet. Oh, the fun she’d had on that thing…

“What are you smiling at?” The woman who had been fast asleep only minutes ago now emerged from her bedroom, fully clothed in her delicious birthday suit. She put her arms around Ginny’s firm, muscled waist, knowing damn well the woman could feel her hard nipples through the flannel.

“Admiring the view.” Ginny’s guest pressed harder against her, hands going the opposite direction of up.

“That’s the view you want to admire this morning? Pity.” She whispered in the redhead's ear.

“I’m also enjoying the freedom of walking around naked.” 

“Yes? And why is that?”

“So I can do this.” Without turning around, Ginny slid her hand in between their heated bodies, moving ever so slowly towards her goal. Scoring during quidditch made her feel thrilled, but this? This made her ecstatic.

Gabrielle decided to tease her back. Taking Ginny’s ear between her teeth and pulling softly, before moving down, kissing and sucking her neck. 

“You’re mine now.” Ginny had tried to pull away from her hickeys, in just two hours she would have her first press conference for her new team. 

“You’re on my team, and my team alone.” Like the french girl could read her thoughts.

“Let the world see these marks.” To underline her words she started sucking Ginny’s neck again. “Let them see…” Gabrielle turned Ginny slowly around. “That you are...” A knee spreading legs apart. “Taken.”

Cracked lips met moaning ones. A hand finished its journey. Normally so strong legs gave way under pure pleasure. The crapet served its purpose once again.

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this idea in the middle of the night... ive never written anything smutty ish (okay, its not really smut, i know) before, or anything else for that matter, so please tell me if I did sort of okay and if i made any grammar mistakes, like i said, its the middle of the night here


End file.
